Problem: How many different primes are in the prime factorization of $87\cdot89\cdot91\cdot93$?
Solution: $91$ is the first number that makes it hard to tell whether it's prime or not. Anything smaller, you can check if it's even, or ends in a $5$, or the digits sum to $3$, or maybe it's the same digit repeated twice, such as $77$. Remember that $91$ is not prime!

$87$ factors as $3\cdot29$, $89$ is prime, $91$ factors into $7\cdot13$, and $93$ as $3\cdot31$. All together, that is $3^2\cdot7\cdot13\cdot29\cdot31\cdot89$, for a total of $\boxed{6}$ different prime factors.